


脱轨

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 副作用校服双橙, 懂的都懂, 白衬衫和蓝外套
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 如果不是意外脱轨，列车的前行是永远不会断的。窗外景色应该呼啸而过，车厢里应该是匆匆来往的人流更替，一切本都应该一丝不苟地疾驰，妥帖地沿着固有轨迹往复循环。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 1





	脱轨

**Author's Note:**

> *不熟悉首尔地铁 大部分纯属瞎写  
> *有对短篇小说《封锁》的仿写

如果不是意外脱轨，列车的前行是永远不会断的。窗外景色应该呼啸而过，车厢里应该是匆匆来往的人流更替，一切本都应该一丝不苟地疾驰，妥帖地沿着固有轨迹往复循环。

可是地铁脱轨了，列车停了。所有车厢不约而同地弥散着躁动不安的气味，自内而外地蔓延至漆黑的隧道，碰到墙壁又立即倾覆回来，剧烈而寂静地恶化着每个人的心情。

最终车厢里的人等得不耐烦，也都开始各做各的事。人群里零零落落地冒出几句方言，听得出是在和家里人通信。也有突然间大谈致富秘籍的，手臂交叉横在胸前，嘴里的铜臭味冲着身边友人奔涌而去，溅得周围人也退避三舍。大部分人的目光都锁在小小一块手机，把网页下拉、刷新、再下拉，再刷新，手指往返间，屏幕上布满了焦虑。黑暗中人脸被白光映得千篇一律，彼此看上去都面目可憎。

有的人则是相当镇静。列车虽已停滞，那人仍微微曲着左臂，用两指勾住栏杆，似乎忘记了当下停运的事实；右手无名指和小指托着手机，大拇指在屏幕上不疾不徐地划过，偶尔点开什么内容，脸上还会皱起几分天然的笑意，好像只是稀松平常地用手机打发站台之间的虚无时光。屏幕的光映在他脸上，不仅没有任何减损，反而增添了一丝瘦削和冷峻。

事实上，增添的还不止这些。

车厢角落里坐着一个男孩，探究的目光跨越对角线，自上车开始就在那人身上逡巡。他看见对方脖颈上松垮的领带，红底蓝色条纹，他自己家里也有条同样款式的，但从来没显现出这样的效果。白色衬衫的前襟微微掖进西装裤里，对校服随意地遵从。黑暗里看不清楚胸口的校徽，但应该不会是同校。

男孩皱了皱眉头，微微咬起下唇，脸颊鼓起两团难以言喻的情绪。他不该对一个陌生人关注太多，这不是什么一见钟情的戏码——一条漆黑无光的隧道，一辆倒霉停运的列车，一节汗酸与香水缠斗的车厢，两个互不相识的男人。

两个男人。可是这样的戏，他的的确确看了不少。床上的，桌上的，沙滩上的，泳池边的……列车上的。好像被自己的想法惊醒，男孩晃晃脑袋，向后梗了梗脖子，目光缓缓漂移至车厢顶，又缓缓降落在自己的膝盖上。

男孩没有看见对角线尽头猛然变化的眼神。

被人盯着是会有感觉的，虽然不是如芒在背的刺痛，却也并不舒服。白衬衫往对角线方向回看过去，并没有想象中的目光相接，借着手机的亮，只能瞥见一个沉默的头顶，在蓝色校服外套的烘托下显得格外唯唯诺诺。

没种，白衬衫心里升起一阵鄙夷。学校里喜欢探究他的人很多，眼神从早到晚黏在他身上的人也有，连续几年给他送车钥匙的也有，各种奇怪花样他都见过，学纯情少年偷看，这就未免太普通了点。说不定还在心里意淫什么吧，递情书告白，秘密约会之类的，真是无需多言的简单。

白衬衫盯着蓝外套看了好一会儿，最后认定这人不是睡着了就是太没胆量，未敢搭话就自我放弃，无论感情还是人生都注定是败北者。蛮可惜的，白衬衫又点开手机相册略略划过，叹息间清晰可见的，是满屏幕的蓝色校服。可惜，他对他还真有些兴趣。直到现在，对面的人仍是低垂着头，似是完全感受不到目光的重量。或许，这次可以换他来试试，白衬衫有了些不成型的念头，心情一下子跃动起来。

倏忽间，列车急速往前行进了一段，又猛地倾斜成一个角度，晃得车厢里人仰马翻。大概是真的出事故了，乘客纷纷投入地慌乱起来，好似深海中被虎鲸捕食的鱼群，一下子涌到车厢出口。好在这节车厢已经出了隧道，接触到外面的光亮，起码还有些安稳的根基。

白衬衫的手机不知被抛去了哪里。刚才的斜度太大，他连扶手都没攥紧就已经摔在旁边座椅上，准确地说，摔在旁边座椅上的人身上。手机当然也跟着掉了，没看到滑去了哪里，只听见落地的一声脆响。此时人群摩肩接踵，想在地上找到更是困难。

生活像填字游戏，某个故事某一段落的某个字，都有可能成为另一故事的全新开端。

不知从哪来的手机滑到了蓝外套两脚之间。屏幕倒扣在地上，也不知碎了没有，壳子倒是完好。他耐心让手机在地上躺了一会儿，见无人问津，决定先捡起来，再喊一嗓子找找失主。从地上抠起手机，站起身来，往裤子上蹭了蹭灰。手机翻过来的瞬间，屏幕亮了起来。

他看见一个穿着蓝色外套的男孩，坐在地铁车厢的角落，低着头，两颊鼓鼓的，看不清楚表情，但好像在做什么美梦。

他面前有人靠过来，却是背对着他。那人低声笑道："这车一时半会开不了了吧？真讨厌！"蓝外套吃了一惊，抬起头来，看见了贴近着的白色背影，整个身子僵了一僵。

白衬衫无论如何不能容许他自己回到原先的位置。他离开门口的人群，撤退到列车的角落，只是为了这一刻。他咬一咬牙，重新向背后进攻，“你也觉得无聊吧。我们说几句话？”不由自主地，声音里带了些恳切。蓝外套重新吃了一惊，目光重新爬上白衬衫的脊背。

他又微微抬起手机，黑暗再次亮起。还是那张照片。蓝外套满足地叹息了一声，好像浊墨晕染在清水里，交错荡漾。

“那说说吧。”他也同样低声说。头也还是微微低着，左手静默，右手却无礼地攀上白色山川，缱绻在靠右的一隅，尽情舒展着。高山巍峨，却也藏不住一丝一毫的颤抖。头不管不顾地向后仰去，手臂也蜿蜒着往后探索。

人群仍在等待，无人在意车厢里某个角落里，白色和蓝色相交接，普通又崭新地存在着。

-完-


End file.
